


This Is Us Colliding

by Hanakimicali



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:45:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanakimicali/pseuds/Hanakimicali
Summary: Jonah never dropped out of business school and ends up working for Cloud 9 Corporate. He arrives at store 1217 during the strike to get Glenn's job back.Snippets of Jonah and Amy's friendship throughout the years.





	This Is Us Colliding

“Amy, what do we do now?” Sandra asked, everyone was suddenly looking to her for guidance. The walk out had been her idea after all. The problem was, she had no idea what the next step was. She looked at all the people surrounding her, looking to her for the next step. A quiet mummer settled on the group as they watched a car pull into the parking lot and pull into the nearest spot. Amy couldn’t stop her heart from racing, the car had a Cloud 9 logo on the side of the driver’s side door. Corporate. They had sent someone to the store to deal with the situation.

She imagined a stuffy, older man in a crumpled, ill-fitting suit; most likely balding with a lingering odor that followed him everywhere he went. He would come in, try to strike up a deal with them and never look back, seeing them only as meaningless worker bees. The car door opened and a tall man stepped out. He was a lot younger than Amy expected him to look; perfectly quaffed, dark hair and a suit that actually fit him very well. He straightened out his tie and caught sight of all the employees watching him. He paused and for a moment, looked like he was going to say something but then he just turned and walked into the store.

 

The fluorescence of the lights above him stung his eyes and he squinted while looking for the nearest employee. He stepped up behind a woman working the registers and did his best to get her attention. She turned to look at him with a glare of annoyance.

“Can I help you? Can’t you see I’m working the register?” She gestured towards everyone in line and her rudeness caught him off guard.

“Oh uh...I-I’m sorry. I’m Jonah Simms, they sent me over from Corporate.” He explained and stuck his hand out to shake hers. She looked at it and made no motion to shake his hand. She looked him up and down and started to laugh.

“What are you, 12? Is this like an unpaid internship kind of thing? Work experience class?” She continued to laugh as she turned back to the line and continued to ring up her customer. Jonah was completely taken aback. He hadn’t had someone speak to him like that since business school. He pulled out his wallet from his suit jacket and pulled out his business card, taping the employee on the shoulder. She turned around and before she could say anything, he shoved the card towards her.

“Listen,” He looked at her name badge, “Dina. I’m here from Corporate to take care of the situation going on outside. I need you to go out there and collect whoever was organizing this walk out and meet me in the break room in 15 minutes.” Jonah turned and walked away, leaving Dina behind to do his bidding.

 

Almost thirty minutes later Amy found herself sitting across from Dina and Jonah, the snake from Corporate. Currently he was on the phone, arguing with the manager of the hotel that he had been booked at. She was using every fiber of energy to not roll her eyes at this leech of a man sitting across from her.

“…that’s not the point Sir, the point is why do you say you offer Temperpedic pillows if in fact, you do not. It matters to me, I have chronic neck pain and they work wonders for…” Jonah looked up and saw that both Amy and Dina looking at him with disdain. “…You know, we can continue this later.” He finished quickly and hung up his cell phone. “Sorry about that…?” He looked at Amy expectantly.

“Amy.” She said in a flat tone, letting him know by her tone that she didn’t want to be here anymore than he did. Jonah pulled out a clip board and started to flip through papers, mumbling to himself. Amy had the impression that this is the first store visit that he had been sent on and he really didn’t know how to go about things. She rolled her eyes at him.

“Okay Amy…uhmm. What is it that you want out of the strike that you organized?” Jonah asked and Amy was quick to stop him.

“It’s not a strike, it’s just a demonstration. I wouldn’t say strike, I mean, it’s just a gathering of employ- look it doesn’t matter! We just want Glenn to have his job back.” Amy sat up a bit straighter and adjusted her vest.

“Well, Corporate had authorized me to offer Glenn his job.” Jonah said with a self-satisfying smile. Amy looked ecstatic at first, ready to just accept and move past everything and get back to her normal life. Until Jonah slid a piece of paper across the table.  
“We just need you to sign this and then everything can go back to normal and I can go back to Chicago, back to my apartment and my very wonderful, normal life.” He said as he handed a pen to Amy.

“This says that I apologize for organizing the walk out.” Amy said in disbelief. Jonah sighed, somehow knowing that she would react in this way.

“Corporate just needs something. You don’t have to believe it, you just have to sign it.” 

Amy stood up out of her seat, enjoying her position of power in the scenario. Looking down at the Corporate slim bag that they sent to her store. “You can’t ask me to lie just so you can go back to Corporate and tell them we’re a bunch of suckers.” She pushed back her chair and walked out of the room.

 

Amy couldn’t understand how something could fall apart so quickly. Just this morning they were a huge group of disgruntled employees and now, she stood alone. One lone picketer walking up and down the length of the Cloud 9 entrance, shouting at people walking in to boycott the store. Her feet hurt and her spirit was faltering. She figured people would still stand beside her, even after Glenn got his job back. There were still so many things wrong with Cloud 9’s policies and level of care for their employees. She wondered if she should give up.

She heard the sliding glass open and she was ready to shout at a customer leaving the store but she turned to see Jonah. She rolled her eyes and started yelling at him. “BOYCOTT CLOUD 9!” She put his hands up in mock surrender as he got closer. She didn’t even want to know what he was doing out here, at this point she couldn’t stand the sight of him.

“What do you want?” She asked as he got closer. She stopped walking but still clutched her picket sign tight. Jonah shrugged.

“You looked a little bit lonely out here.” Once again, she rolled her eyes at him. She had rolled her eyes at him so often in the last two days that he was started to feel unfazed by it. “Look, I know I’m the last person you want to see or talk to right now but I really think you should come back to work.” He finished. She looked at him with a confused look on her face. He was asking her personally to come back to work.

“Why do you care whether I come back in or not?” At first, Jonah didn’t really know how to answer that question. On one hand, it didn’t affect him or his job much at all if she didn’t come back to work. Cloud 9 employees were easily replaceable. He could just hire someone new to take on the role of floor manager. It was easy, it could be done quickly and he could go back to his life in Chicago and never come back to this store ever again.

“Everyone that I talk to in there has such amazing things to say about you. Except for Dina…but I don’t think she has a good thing to say about anyone honestly.” Amy cracked a smile at that and Jonah couldn’t help himself in smiling back. “It just really seems like this store wouldn’t be the same without you. Everyone at Corporate always says that the most important people in this company are the ones who work in the stores and I always used to think they were full of it.”

Amy looked at him in confusion, she had never heard anyone from Corporate speak ill of Corporate. 

“But when I heard everyone in there talk about how they needed you back in this store with them, I kind of started to believe what they say. You’re a really important piece of this place Amy so I came out here to ask you to come back.” Jonah finished. Amy thought about his offer for a long silent moment.

“If I come back in there now, nothing is going to change. We are never going to get treated any better. It would just be like none of this ever happened.” 

“Things can change. Not everyone who works for the Corporate side of things is an inherently evil person. I can personally see to it that we start to see changes within the system. I guess you could call me a bit of an idealist, looking out for the little guy.” Amy threw her sign down on the ground and started to walk away from him.

“Did it work? Are you coming back?” Jonah asked excitedly. Amy didn’t turn around, just shouted back at him.

“Just to get away from you!” She walked through the double doors, back into the store and back to her job. Jonah stood outside for a bit longer, hands in the pockets of his suit pants, looking proud of himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was on the short side but it is only the beginning. I hope to post the next chapter this coming weekend.  
> Chapter Title based on the song Unknown (To You) by Jacob Banks


End file.
